The Creation of Flink
by EmbersSpark
Summary: Pure crack FlynnxTink Rated M for a reason people


OKAY ! So I own nothing of disney, this is all for fan enjoyment and harassment of Flynn and Tinkerbell on the Drama Free disney page on Tumblr. This is rated M for a reason so if your underage I have warned you.

* * *

The story of Flink

Long ago in the Land of DFDC there lived two creatures though different in every way, they were destined by the fates to meet for no reason what so ever. So now we flash to the beginning of this tale and the pure obscenity of it all.

Our tale begins with the dashing and rogue thief Flynn Rider. He is seen wandering through the woods at dusk searching for a place to camp for the night. As he walks farther into the woods he begins to notice a faint glow. Being the curious person he is he follows the light through a tree line where he sees what appears to be a glowing lady standing at the edge of a lake. Now the ordinary man would just back away slowly but Flynn isn't exactly ordinary, so he chooses to investigate. As he creeps closer he realizes that not only is she glowing but she also has glittering wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades .At that very moment our thief stepped on a very well places stick, which created a loud "crack" drawing attention to himself.

Now here is where we meet the second creature, Tinkerbell a glittering fairy cursed to live the size of a human until she can learn to accept them. At the sound of the noise the brooding fairy's head snapped up to glare at the stranger. She took him in noting that he was handsome for a human, with brown eyes and tousled hair with matching goatee, a decent build, and a slightly above average height. She continued to glare at him as he stepped off the offending stick and in turn raked his gaze over her. She rolled her eyes and sighed realizing that she was going to have to speak first if they didn't want to stand there all evening.

"Who are you and what to you want?"

"What are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Why are you all shiny? Can you actually fly? Are you magic?"

"Are you done, got it all out of your system?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So back to my questions who are you and what do you want?"

She raised an eyebrow and watched as a swarm of rabid questions attacked the man's brain putting himself at war with himself.

"Okay. This doesn't seem to be working, so I'll answer a question and then you answer. Think you can handle that?"

Flynn nodded his head and moved to sit on a large log by the water's edge.

"My name is Tinkerbell and I am a tinker fairy. So now it's your turn."

"Flynn Rider, dashing thief"

"And what may I ask brought you here?"

The thief shrugged before replying

"I don't know, I saw something shiny and it ended up being you"

Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's not odd what so ever."

"What? I'm a thief I like shiny things"

"Mhmmm."

"Hey, don't judge me. Aren't fairies supposed to be tiny and secretive and stuff?"

"Yes, we are. But our leader didn't like my feeling towards humans so she made me as close to one as possible until I can appreciate at least one of them."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and Flynn just stared. They talked for a few minutes before falling into an uncomfortable silence.

"So, do all fairies dress like that or just you?"

"I don't know do all appearance challenged men dress like you?"

"What are you talking about, appearance challenged. I am a ladies' man!"

"I'm sure you are Flynn, you just keep telling yourself that."

Before she could say anything else Flynn crossed to her and stopped just before their bodies touched.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice, here comes the smolder."

Flynn shook out his hair, puckered his lips, and squinted at the fairy. He held this position for about a minute before his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Well?"

"You looked like a fish."

"Did not!"

"Totally did."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see who looks like a fish after this."

Flynn Rider reached around and grabbed a handful of tinkerbell's hair before crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Tinkerbell pushed against his shoulders briefly before wrapping her arms around the thief's neck and pulling him closer. They broke apart and took a few steps back not really knowing what to do. Flynn who was new to the idea of an awkward moment reached into his satchel and pulled out a small bottle of whisky and downed it.

"I hope you have more of that in your man purse."

"I'm actually fresh out but I know of this little place down the road that is open late."

"Fine."

"And hey! It's not a man purse!"

Tink shook her head and walked through the trees until she reached an old dirt road, there she waited until Flynn was close enough to tell her which way to go.

"How am I supposed to know, I can't even see the road"

She sighed and walked closer to the trees hoping that he would follow the glow. After about five minutes he broke through the tree line, walked to the road, looked both ways, and immediately walking to the right.

"So what's the name of this place?"

"The snuggly duckling, it may not be your style. Full of thieves and barbarians mostly."

"Ill be the judge of my style thank you very much."

They walked in silence for about a mile before they come to a wooden sign with a yellow duck and a dirt path leading behind it. Without waiting for Flynn our fairy walked around the sign and started to the lit building at the end of the path. She heard Flynn jog to catch up to her and fell into step with him as they got closer. Once they reached the building she pulled open the door and was immediately hit with the sounds of cheers and people yelling her name. Flynn walked in behind her and stared as she practically pranced up to the bar and batted her eyes at the bartender. Within seconds she held a mug of ale and a large glass of rum and was making her way back to Flynn, narrowly avoiding slaps on the back and hugs.

"I hope you like ale, you seemed like the type"

"Uh yeah that's fine, but how did you get drinks so fast, and why does everyone seem to know you, I never get treated like this."

"Do you always ask questions like this? Because maybe that's why."

She turned her back to him and walked across the room to steal two seats at the bar before waving him over. He walked past the usuals of the Duckling and wondered what made them like her so much; he sat heavily on the stool next to her and noticed she was already signaling for another drink.

"So what makes a girl like you come here? Surely it's not the atmosphere."

"Please Flynn I'm not a goodie two shoes like you think I am."

"Well you look it."

"Whatever I bet I could out drink you within the hour."

"No way!"

"Want to make a bet?"

"Fine, whoever wins gets one thing from the loser, anything."

"Deal."

Flynn should have known he was in trouble when the glasses started appearing and disappearing in a flash, not one to be out done by a woman he began tossing them back not even caring about the burn.

After three hours of drinking nonstop they were kicked out of the pup and left to wander the dirt road. After twice the earlier travel time, they arrived back at the edge of the lake where they met. Even though she was balanced unlike Flynn who was currently swaying on his feet, Tink was far past her usual consumption level. Though with the loss of inhibitions she gained a steadily growing appreciation of one Mr. Rider.

Tinkerbell looked out into the lake and in a split decision tore off her dress and dove into the water. Flynn, who was standing next to her, jumped and stared as a flash of pale skin dove under the moonlit water.

"What in the world are you doing!"

"I'm swimming! What does it look like?"

She drove down under the surface and didn't appear again, worrying for his drinking buddy Flynn kicked off his boots and dove in after her. Swimming blindly he reached out and grabbed what felt like human flesh and swam to the surface. He took a deep breath and was immediately splashed in the face by a very mischievous looking blonde.

"What was that? I thought you had drowned"

"Well I didn't, hey wait. Were you worried?"

"No."

"That seems like a pretty quick answer for the way you reacted."

Tinkerbell swam closer putting her lips a close to Flynn's without touching.

"Would you miss me? If you're honest I'll give you a kiss."

Flynn couldn't form words at the moment so he nodded, groaning as he felt bare flesh meet his chest as this deviant fairy slanted her mouth over his. He wrapped his arms around her feeling all skin and nothing in his way. He pulled away for air and panted as he actually took in this beauty before him.

"Wanna do it?"

She stared at him for a moment before she was wrapped around him again scratching her nails slightly against his chest. He grinned into the kiss before moving down to her neck sucking and biting lightly, enjoying the idea of a marking her skin for the next day. He put his hands on her waist to steady her as he moved back towards the shore, groaning as she tightened her legs around his waist. He felt his legs hit the bank and he pulled away smirking.

"Anything you want to say before my name?"

"Watch the wings."

With that he pushed her down into the soft grass paying careful attention so her wings wouldn't fold uncomfortably, and climbed on top of her before pulling away to look at her. Her wet hair was fanned out in a halo around her head and her eyes were cloudy with lust. Her breasts were the perfect size, not to big not to small and made her toned narrow waist stand out. Her curvy hips and toned legs framed the small patch of golden curls hiding the glistening heat he knew waited there.

Tinkerbell in turned observed him, her mouth watering over his toned and muscular upper body and narrow hips. Her view however was stopped there by his pants which were now clinging to him with excess water; she hooked her fingers on the top of his pants and pulled him back down so her mouth was at his ear.

"We're never going to get anywhere if all you do is stare."

"Has anyone ever called you bossy before?"

"Many times. But hey sticks and stones."

He chuckled and set to covering her body with his hands, loving the sounds she made whenever he brushed against a sensitive spot. Tinkerbell arched up into his hands groaning at the hard bulge pressing into her center, deciding to be done with waiting she set to work on the belt around his waist, groaning as the leather slipped against her hands.

Flynn chucked against her neck as he heard her cry of triumph of getting the belt undone, she made quick work of his vest and shirt while Flynn was counting down in his head.

"What the hell is this?"

"What the hell is what?"

Tinkerbell gave a hard yank on the belt woven through his belt loops"

"This"

"It's a belt, what do you think it is?"

"Who the hell wears two belts?"

"Darlin something like this has to be guarded, you should consider yourself lucky."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and pulled Flynn back down to her lips before removing the belt and pushing his pants down, groaning as his hands worked their way lower. Within seconds his fingers met wet flesh and she rolled her hips, welcoming the friction they caused.

Flynn groaned as he was released from his pants, he smirked at the noises she made as he stroked her wet flesh. He went back to kissing her, groaning as she arched into his touch. He pushed two fingers inside, pumping them in and out while rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. He felt her tight heat constrict around him and began kissing her neck before biting it, leaving a red mark. She cried out as her orgasm hit her full force, She pulled away from Flynn panting as her body quaked with aftershocks.

After a few minutes, she took a firm grip of his hardened flesh and stroked, smirking as he gritted his teeth and groaned. He took her mouth again, and relished in the sound of her groans as he pushed into her, stretching her tight heat around him. She took a hold of his shoulders and moaned at the feeling of being filled, she arched her back helping him slide in the rest of the way.

She watched as he braced himself with his arms while breathing heavily, and seemed to shake with tension as he waited for her to adjust. She rolled her hips again and groaned as he pulled out and thrust in again, causing delicious friction between them. Flynn began thrusting harder and faster into her tight heat, hissing as her nails dug into his back and she bit his chest.

By now the two were far beyond words, all that could be heard was moans and the slapping of bare skin. Flynn began thrusting harder, feeling the tight her clench around him he knew neither of them were going to last much longer. Tink arched her back making Flynn go even deeper, crying out at the new sensation. She felt her orgasm climbing rapidly and grabbed on to Flynn.

"so close !"

Flynn groaned and quickened his pace thrusting harder and faster into her tight heat, she clenched around him and he lost himself in her screams as he came with her.

"Oh gods Flynn !"

She arched her back as his hot seed pumped into her so hard it felt like another trust. She was half aware of Flynn rocking into her, riding out the aftershocks along with her. Flynn pulled out and rolled them over before collapsed onto his side panting as he studied the fairy. Tinkerbell opened her eyes and looked at Flynn trying to decide when to go from there, making a snap decision she rolled and rolled before falling into the water.

She rinsed off and climbed back out before slipping into her dress, she snuck a glance at Flynn and saw that in her absence he had fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes and covered him in the blanket he had with him, before slipping silently into the trees to start her journey home.

Flynn woke up to blinding sunlight; he shielded his eyes with his hands and took in his surroundings, trying to remember what happened last night. He quickly pulled on his pants and looked everywhere for a trace of the fairy, wondering where she would have gone. He searched the woods for hours before he ended up back at the snuggly duckling nursing a mug of ale, after thinking he realized this must be how all his conquests felt the day after. He frowned and emptied his mug before continuing on his journey hoping that someday soon he would see the blonde in green again.

Ten months later as a bank of fog rolled into San Pansisco, glittering lights could be seen flying over the bay and into the city. They traveled the dark and abandoned streets carrying a covered basket swiftly and silently through the night. They continued on until they came to a quiet neighborhood outside of the city, they stopped at a sage green house. The lights stilled revealing small glittering fairies; they set the basket down on the front step fluttered around the basket.

One particular fairy dressed n green took special care making sure the contents were covered. A larger fairy dressed in blue flew up and placed a hand on the smaller's shoulder.

"Tink you know she can't stay, she's human."

Tinkerbell wiped the tiny tears away and looked up.

"I know, it's for the best…That doesn't mean I'm happy about it though."

"The local fairies say that this is a good family, she'll be with her own kind."

"Ok, I'll visit when she's older. I don't care if it's allowed or not."

"The sun will be up soon, we must hurry"

Tinkerbell nodded and looked down at her child one last time before flying up to the house and ringing the doorbell. A light came on in one of the upstairs rooms and the fairies rushed to the bush next to the door step. They silently watched as a light came on in the lower floor, then the porch light before the door was opened revealing a tall brunette man. He stepped onto the porch before looking around; he caught sight of the basket and crouched down to get a closer look. He pulled the blanket away to reveal a sleeping black haired baby, he looked around but there was not a trace of a person or note. Gently he picked up the basket and carried it inside calling for his wife to come down stairs.

The fairies watched as a red haired woman came down the stairs and stopped at the sight of the basket. She said a few things to her husband who replied, before hugging him and taking the baby to cradle it in her arms. They watched the couple talk and smile at the baby until the sun began to rise. They quickly began their flight back home, silently praying for the safety of the child.

Tinkerbell gave one last look at the house before rushing to catch up with her family. She let the tears fall and wrapped her arms around herself as she flew, silently praying for help to hold herself together. She knew it was for the best, but it wasn't a happy ending.


End file.
